Revenge of the Dummy
by Gothic-Princess-77
Summary: Trina and Daniel go to a seaside hotel, unaware of a villain from their past is out for revenge. Story is better than summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I'm back with a short little story for everyone to read! I predict it'll be about 5-10 chapters. Anyway, this is my first story for Goosebumps, so please be nice. Disclaimer- I don't own Goosebumps, but I do have a few OCs in here that are mine.

**Warnings-**

Very important OCs

Horror

Possible Gore

Cursing

**Plot**- Trina's senior year in highschool, the family decides to visit a secluded and five-star hotel by the sea for their last summer vacation as a family. However, the mysterious hotel holds a villain they thought they had seen the last of years ago.

**Note- **In the storyline, we never learn Trina and Daniel's mother's name. And if it is told or said, I don't remember it. So, I made up one.

Revenge of the Dummy

Chapter 1

"Well kids, doesn't it look great?" Mary O'Dell asked enthusiastically as the seaside hotel came into view. Trina and Daniel sat forward eagerly to stare out the window and get their first glimpse of the Sunrise Hotel. The building was built like a fairytale mansion, five stories, balconies on all the rooms they could see, flat roof, indicating that perhaps there was a pool up there.

The building was pure white and the gardens around it were perfectly manicured. It was positioned just so, as when the sun came up, it would light just behind the hotel, giving it it's name.

"Looks awesome, Mom!" Daniel replied for the both of them. Trina smiled slightly at her younger brother's enthusiasm. When the two siblings had first learned of this trip, they had been upset to be forced to drop the plans they had over the summer with their friends. However, the two of them had slowly warmed to the idea, until they were soon bursting with excitement at the thought of going to this new hotel by the ocean in secluded northern Maine.

Daniel and Trina had never been particularly close, but when you took a look at other's and their relationship's with their siblings, one would say the two were closer than most. The thing was, though, Trina had just finished highschool, and soon she would be leaving for college, and Daniel was upset about it, although he would never admit it.

Danny O'Dell pulled his beat-up car in the half-circle drive of the hotel, and the family got out. Trina shielded her eyes from the bright afternoon sun, tipped her head back, and looked up at the hotel. Being closer now, she could see that some of the balconies had flower pots on them to brighten it up.

"Why don't you guys go explore? We'll get everything settled in. Meet us in the lobby in an hour and a half," Danny told the kids. It didn't matter how old they got, Daniel and Trina would always be their "kids".

Trina and Daniel took off to explore the garden maze to the left of the hotel first.

"Hey look, Trina, they left us a map," Daniel said as they reached the entrance to the maze. Yes, at the billboard at the beginning of the maze, advertizing the maze as a "beautiful and relaxing activity" was a bunch of little maps that you could carry around with you.

"Cool, maybe then we won't get lost because of your horrible sense of direction," Trina teased. Daniel smiled slightly and picked up one of the maps, then the two of them entered the maze.

The leafy walls were high and neatly trimmed, giving the illusion that the branches of the maze could touch the sky. Trina smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. The cool ocean breeze brushed her face gently, moving her hair into her face and breaking her moment of relaxation, causing her to open her eyes in annoyance to brush her long blond locks out of her face.

"Hey Trina, check this out!" Daniel called back to her. Trina had slowed down slightly when she had closed her eyes to enjoy the relaxing breeze. Speeding up, Trina walked quickly to catch up with Daniel and see what had spotted. The path opened into a wide clearing area, with benches and stone angels. Unlike the parts of the maze they'd already seen, this part was overgrown and unkept. Vines tangled around the angel's wings, as though to keep them grounded. Roses bloomed on the benches, making it impossible to sit on them, unless you wanted thorns in your ass.

"What the hell, Daniel?" Trina asked, slowly turning in a circle to get a good look at everything.

"I don't know. It's not even on the map," Daniel explained almost apologetically as he walked over to his sister and held out the map for her to look at for herself. Trina excepted the map and studied it closely. Daniel was right. This area wasn't on the map. It looked like no one had been to this area for years.

Before Trina could start to contemplate it too much, she heard rustling in the bushes off to the side. Normally she wouldn't be concerned and would dismiss it as just the wind, but the wind hadn't been blowing when the bushes rustled, so she looked up, just in time to see a little girl peering at them from behind a bush.

Wide green eyes locked with Trina's and then the girl darted out of her hiding place and took off down an overgrown path that also wasn't on the map.

"Hey, wait! Come back! We're not going to hurt you!" Daniel shouted, then took off after the little girl.

"Daniel? Hey! Wait!" Trina called. When Daniel didn't respond or even turn around, Trina raced after him.

The three raced through the overgrown areas of the maze, the little girl fleeing, Daniel chasing her, and Trina chasing Daniel. They dodged thorny branches that reached for them like arms, leapt over the roots sticking out of the ground. Daniel and Trina had a worse time of it, considering they had never been here before. The little girl easily evaded them, and soon, they lost sight of her altogether.

Trina was breathing heavily when she finally reached her brother. "Did you...catch up to her?" Trina asked, placing her hands on the back of her head and tipping her head back to stare at the sky.

"Does it look like I did?" Daniel demanded, scowling at his sister for the stupid question. Trina scowled right back. "That was kind of weird though. She seemed scared of us for some reason," he continued thoughtfully.

Trina nodded and added, "Yeah, what was that all about anyway?" Daniel just shrugged.

The two looked around warily. What was with this place?

* * *

And, voila, chapter 1. Hope you liked it. And I hope I did a good job adding some mysterious effects. So, review please, and be kind about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, she is here. Disclaimer- I don't own Goosebumps, but I do have a few OCs in here that are mine.

**Warnings-**

Very important OCs

Horror

Possible Gore

Cursing

**Plot**- Trina's senior year in highschool, the family decides to visit a secluded and five-star hotel by the sea for their last summer vacation as a family. However, the mysterious hotel holds a villain they thought they had seen the last of years ago.

**Note- **In the storyline, we never learn Trina and Daniel's mother's name. And if it is told or said, I don't remember it. So, I made up one.

* * *

Revenge of the Dummy

Chapter 2

"Daniel, just admit it! We're lost!" Trina groaned. They'd been wandering the untrimmed area of the maze for at least an hour. Since they'd wandered off the paths on the map, they'd been unable to find their way back, and were now stuck in the maze with no way back. Trina thought they'd been wandering in circles for hours, but Daniel insisted they weren't lost and he knew exactly where they were going.

Daniel sighed and looked at the map for what felt like the millioneth time. When he looked back up, he caught a glimpse of the little girl. The **Same Little Girl **from before.

"H-hey! Trina, it's the little girl from before!" Daniel exclaimed, pointing to the small girl who stood several feet away in front of them. She held a stuffed animal in her arms and wore a black and purple dress that seemed too mature for her. Her eyes were shadowed, and her dark hair hung in her face. Her skin was an alabaster white, and overall she looked like a porcelain doll.

Trina snapped her head around to stare at the little girl. The girl shifted slightly, and the two got a good look at the toy she was holding. It was a black teddy bear with button eyes. One eye was missing and the hole had been stitched back up in an X shape. There was a piece of rope around its neck and a knife in its head, as though someone had tried to kill it.

The girl looked up, and made eye contact. It was like looking into the ocean. Her eyes were a clear blue, full of pain and sadness. However, it seemed her sanity was questionable when they saw the crooked smile on her face.

"No...that's not the same girl...she's different. The girl from earlier was wearing white, remember? And had green eyes," Trina whispered. She didn't take her eyes off the little girl. If she did...who knew what might happen.

The little girl showed no sign of having heard Trina's warning, and neither did Daniel. The little girl, still grinning, gestured for Daniel to follow her, and then turned and headed off into the maze. Daniel took off after her without a second thought, once again not bothering to use his brain or common sense.

"Daniel! No!" Trina shouted, racing after her brother. When she turned the corner she'd seen Daniel and the little girl turn down, they were gone.

"Shit."

*BREAK*

When Trina finally wandered out of the maze, still without Daniel, she was greeted by their worried parents. "What happened, what took so long, where's Daniel?" Mary O'Dell asked frantically. Trina shook her head and pointed back the way she came, back into the maze. Mary O'Dell cried out in alarm, shouted something about finding an employee, and took off with her husband in tow.

Trina looked around. The outside world had not changed much for the hour or so that her and Daniel had been gone, and there was no one around. Except for one. The little girl in white, the little girl from the maze, peeked cautiously around the corner of the building, her eyes falling on Trina instantly.

"Hey!" Trina shouted. The little girl jumped, her green eyes widening in panic, before she turned and ran back the way she had supposedly come. Determined, Trina raced after her. There was no where for her to go this time; no place for her to disappear to. That, and the girl couldn't seem to move as fast as she had in the maze, for some odd reason.

What she didn't expect to see, was the little girl in the white dress to run to a taller girl, someone probably in their teens. Dark hair hung in her face, and one had was limp at her side, while the other tightly clutched the little girl's hand. Trina paused for a moment, and then slowly walked towards the two of them.

The teen looked up and made eye contact with Trina. She froze. The girl had pale ice blue eyes; they were almost white. Her eyes had dark circles under them, as though she hadn't slept in weeks. Overall, she seemed exhaused.

"You're looking for your brother. We wish to free Raelyn. Perhaps we can help each other. This is Evelyn, and I'm Lyn. First off, you must know it is extremely dangerous for us to do this, so you will be owing us. Second, this whole vacation for you and your family? It was a trap," Lyn said. She was direct and straightforward, a no-nonsense kind of girl.

She paused in her explaination, her eyes darting everywhere, seeing everything, nothing escaping her watchful gaze. Her hand tightened on little Evelyn's, and turning back to Trina, she said quickly and quietly, "Follow us. It's not safe for us to be out here, where everyone can see us. We might be reported." With that, the girl turned and walked quickly away, Evelyn struggling to keep up because of her shorter legs, and Trina quickly walked after them, glancing to her left and right as she did so.

If either of them had thought to look over their shoulder, they might have seen the little doll sitting on the ground by a bench, with brown eyes that followed them as they walked away.

* * *

Reviews make me write! (hint, hint, review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, everyone! Disclaimer- I don't own Goosebumps, but Lyn, Raelyn, and Evelyn are mine.

**Warnings-**

Very important OCs

Horror

Possible Gore

Cursing

**Plot**- Trina's senior year in highschool, the family decides to visit a secluded and five-star hotel by the sea for their last summer vacation as a family. However, the mysterious hotel holds a villain they thought they had seen the last of years ago.

**Note- **In the storyline, we never learn Trina and Daniel's mother's name. And if it is told or said, I don't remember it. So, I made up one.

* * *

Revenge of the Dummy

Chapter 3

Trina followed Lyn into a hotel room on the first floor. Evelyn shut and locked the door and relaxed as soon as she had done that, proceeding to run to the nearest bed and start jumping up and down on it. There was a grin on her face as she did so and she seemed uncaring of the fact that she was dirtying the bedspread and messing up her pure white dress, making it crooked.

After pulling the curtains closed, Lyn turned around and hesitantly began, "Raelyn had always been a problem child. From the moment she was born, she acted out. She's never nice to Evelyn, she doesn't respect me or our parents, and is basically a little devil. Even after all that, I never thought..." Lyn stopped and shook her head sadly. Evelyn remained oblivious, jumping on the bed and shouting out "whee!" and giggling every so often.

"Never thought, what, Lyn?" Trina asked timidly. She was almost afraid to know.

Lyn shook her head again and went on, "When we got here...she started acting weird. Her favorite teddy bear, the one she would always keep in perfect condition, she ripped an eye right off and then crudely stitched it back up. She tied a rope around its neck and dragged the poor thing around like that."

"Roogie." Trina and Lyn snapped their heads around to look at Evelyn. She'd stopped jumping on the bed and just stood there staring at them with wide, knowing eyes.

Lyn smiled ruefully and nodded, "Right. She called him Roogie." Trina stared at Evelyn for a moment longer as Lyn spoke, but that all-knowing look in her eyes was gone as she resumed jumping on the bed. "Raelyn started causing mischief, too. Just little things at first. She would throw things and break windows in the hotel. Our mom and dad punished her of course, but nothing stopped her. She stole, she attacked, she destroyed. Then one night, our parents had enough, tried for the ultimate punishment. The next morning, our parents disappeared. That was about the time...Raelyn let _**him **_take over the show."

"Him?" Trina asked fearfully. She couldn't help but ask even though she had a pretty good idea she know where this story was going.

"**Slappy**. He was the one telling Raelyn to act out. Somehow he'd gotten into her head and was nudging her along, making her do his dirty work. Or so we thought. When she pulled a knife on me without any promting from Slappy, that's when we figured it out. She wasn't Slappy's servant; she was his partner. She threatened to stab both of us and leave us here to die, bleeding out, but we groveled for forgiveness and instead of stabbing us, she jammed the knife into Roogie's head. She carries it around so she has it in case we think of defying her," Lyn explained with tears in her eyes. It broke her heart to tell Trina that her own little sister was evil and had been willing to kill them to get her way. Trina was horrified that any human being would be willing to work alongside the evil incarnate.

"Before you knew it, they had the whole hotel under their control; at their beck and call. No one was safe. Slappy is in total control, he ordered the manager to send out invitations for your family for a discounted stay here for a whole week. It was really so he could have his revenge and no one could, or would dare, refuse him," Lyn finished. Her eyes were downcast as she fought tears.

"That's right, doll face. No one refuses me. Which is why you're all coming with me to the top floor," a new, hauntingly familiar voice spoke up. Trina and Lyn snapped around in surprise. Slappy sat on the desk in the room with that evil smirk on his face. Evelyn let out an ear-splitting scream and ducked down on the other side of the bed. There was a banging on the door, once, twice, three times, and then the door collapsed and a bunch of hotel employies burst in with a grinning little Raelyn.

One of the employies grabbed Lyn around the waist and lifted her up off her feet. Lyn kicked and screamed profanities at the employee while Trina was pushed towards Slappy as he walked toward her with that giddy little smile on his face. "It's about time I got my revenge. You and your brother and Zane and that idiot Rocky tried to end me. Of course I can't just let this go. So? Revenge time. Boys, send them up to the top floor."

Two others started pushing Trina out the door while the one holding Lyn just started walking. Evelyn peered over the edge of the bed and saw her twin leaving, hand in hand with Slappy. Raelyn looked over her shoulder at her twin and gave an evil smirk. Evelyn squeaked and ducked back down, shutting her eyes tightly and starting to cry as her older sister and Trina were taken away.

* * *

There's chapter 3! Talk about a cliffhanger! Now, the question is...what will happen to Trina and Lyn? Where's Daniel? What will Evelyn do? Is Raelyn really evil? Find out in chapter 4! But you HAVE to review for me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Disclaimer- I don't own Goosebumps, but Lyn, Raelyn, and Evelyn are mine.

**Warnings-**

Very important OCs

Horror

Possible Gore

Cursing

**Plot**- Trina's senior year in highschool, the family decides to visit a secluded and five-star hotel by the sea for their last summer vacation as a family. However, the mysterious hotel holds a villain they thought they had seen the last of years ago.

**Note- **In the storyline, we never learn Trina and Daniel's mother's name. And if it is told or said, I don't remember it. So, I made up one.

* * *

Revenge of the Dummy

Chapter 4

Trina and Lyn were taken to the roof of the hotel, where the wind blew faster and harder than anywhere else in the area, threatening to knock them from the roof like knocking leaves off a tree.

"Slappy, why are you doing this?" Trina cried, a little overdramatically. Of course, Slappy simply cackled, finding her ignorance entertaining. In truth, Trina knew exactly why he was doing this, but she was hoping for a different answer than the one she expected, or even just to stall him, if only for a little bit.

"Why does anyone do anything, Trina? Sin! Sin causes you to do everything in life! Sin makes you eat more than you should, sin makes you marry, sin makes you steal, and sin is what makes me feel a desire for revenge! The world is full of evil, dear Trina, and you and I and Lyn over there are no exception. Everyone has the seed of evil inside them, all you have to do is let it grow. Your brother, Daniel, he let the evil grow, and my demon friends on the other side...took him away," Slappy explained, that wooden smile on his face seeming to grow wider.

"That's not true, Slappy!" Trina shouted, appalled that the dummy felt that way. Or was he just trying to plant doubt in her head, fill it with lies until she was too confused to do much of anything, or be of much help should the chance for escape came? And she dare not think of anything bad happening to her little brother.

"Oh, but it is."

"Lies!"

Slappy snapped his head around to stare at Lyn, who seemed to have grown a backbone as she stood to her full height and glared at the dummy. "Oh really, Lyn? You think I'm lying to you? And I suppose you think I replaced Raelyn with an evil doppelgänger, too, huh?"

"I am young, not stupid. Raelyn has always had something rotten in her soul, you simply amplified it. But Trina's soul is purer than Rae's, I sense it! Talk all you want, devil, but you will not sway her!" Lyn declared, stepping forward threateningly, even though she could not hope to defeat the evil incarnate.

Slappy said nothing for a moment, his wooden face completely blank, and Lyn felt a little hope brighten in her soul. Then the dummy started cackling, and Lyn's hopes were dashed as the cursed doll took a step towards her. "And what about you, little Lyn? Confident your soul is pure? Willing to gamble it a little bit?" Lyn shied away in terror as Slappy, with that evil smile on his face, closed in on her with his terrified servants.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

"Help...help please," Evelyn sobbed as she sat in the corner of the room they'd left her in, rocking back and forth slowly. She'd been sitting in the dark alone, tears streaming down her face, for less than five minutes and already she was falling apart. Raelyn was right; she really was pathetic. Oh, how Evelyn longed to be strong like Lyn, and Trina, and even Raelyn, despite that the latter was well and truly evil.

_"Little one...don't worry. All will be well."_

Evelyn's head snapped up, her big blue eyes wide and brimming with unshed tears. She looked around the room, and saw no one, but that didn't mean someone wasn't there. "Who's there? Who said that?" Evelyn asked fearfully. She was terrified that Raelyn had returned to finish her.

_"I did." _A light, bright form materialized before her, the little girl materializing smiled at Evelyn, her short hair smoothed back perfectly, not a strand out of place on her head, and her graceful white angel wings spread out behind her. _"I'm your guardian angel. My mission is to protect you, the Pure One. Your innocence, is what has saved you in these troubling times. Evelyn, God has granted you the power to defeat the evil holding your sister and all others captive."_

"W-what if I'm not strong enough?" Evelyn asked, wiping her eyes and slowly standing up. The angel smiled at her, and offered her own hand to Evelyn, which Evelyn accepted without a thought.

_"You are. You're the strongest out of everyone. You can save your sister and defeat Slappy and Raelyn, closing the portal in the process. Evelyn, you've had the power all along. All you have to do is believe," _the angel explained.

Evelyn paused for a minute, a look of concentration on her face as she thought about what the angel told her. The angel waited patiently, still smiling, while Evelyn thought. She'd always thought she was the weakest, the delicate one. She never thought herself good enough to have a place in the world outside her household, and Raelyn had often told her it was a dog eat dog world, and that Evelyn wouldn't last a day, which was why her parents homeschooled her. Even though her parents had smothered her with love, and Lyn had always doted on her, all she had ever wanted was her twin to love her, to say she did care about her older, wimpy sister. But no, that would not happen, because Raelyn was evil.

Which was why Evelyn turned back to the angel, and that scared look was gone from her face, leaving only determination in its place. "Let's do this." Evelyn had always wanted to say that; she thought it would sound cool.

_"Hold on then,"_ the angel said with a smile, and Evelyn was enveloped in a bright, white, pure light.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

"This portal leads to the Underworld. Lyn, are you really confident? Are you sure you won't be pulled in?" Slappy teased, and Lyn flinched back even as Slappy's henchmen were pushing both her and Trina forward.

"Slappy! Stop, and face me, demon!" a familiar voice shouted out. The voice rang across the roof, over everything, but that voice, once speaking timidly and quietly, always so afraid to be seen or heard, that voice and the person who owned it, was now a confident beautiful little girl, with...angel wings sprouting from her back?

"Eve!" Lyn gasped in shock, her eyes going wide as she finally looked upon her littlest, weakest sister. The sister who always needed protection, always needed a shield, the one who cried at anything and everything, hovered in the air confidently, her wings spread out behind her.

"Slappy, I am here, in the name of the Holy Lord God, to stop you! Your shenanigans here on earth have gone unpunished long enough! Prepare to face the Wrath of God!" Evelyn declared, ignoring her sister Lyn, Trina, and all others in favor of glaring darkly at Slappy.

His human henchmen, fearing this girl more than the evil dummy, turned and fled, screaming the whole way, all except for a loyal few, who still held Trina and Lyn, only that short distance from the portal. The white, pure light surrounding Evelyn radiated outward slightly, starting to drive away the shadows on the roof, and slowly creeping towards the portal.

"Now wait just a minute here! You've got no right! You're just a human kid! And no punk who has fooled herself into believing she's a messanger from God is going to stop me!" Slappy shouted, and gestured for his henchman to throw Lyn into the portal first. The girl kicked and screamed, but it was no use. The man holding her was a burly guy, all muscle and no fat. He looked like a professional body-builder. Then the screaming girl was thrown into the portal, her screams echoing back to them as she was spun around and around, traveling farther away and closer to the underworld.

Now, Raelyn was becoming a little unnerved. She'd always known her and Evelyn were opposites, but to think that Evelyn was some kind of angel in disguise or something? Now she knew she was in deep trouble, so the younger girl got down on her knees and crawled toward her sister, staying low to the ground to show respect and that she meant no harm.

Raelyn put on what she thought might be a hopeful, innocent look as she asked, "And what about me, Evelyn? Surely you won't deliver God's punishment to your own little sister?" Evelyn glanced coldly down at Raelyn, and her older sister's next words chilled her to the bone.

"God will adequately punish you Himself, as He sees fit." And right then, Raelyn broke, she curled up and started to cry, hugging her knees to her chest and starting to rock back and forth as panic consumed her mind.

"Enough of this! You, throw the last girl in the portal, and then my revenge will be complete!" Slappy snapped, turning to his last henchman, who went forward without a word.

"Slappy! The time has come! I will destroy you with the Holy Light of God!" Evelyn shouted, and then she flew at Slappy, traveling faster than anyone had ever run, and a white dove made of that pure light appeared in front of her. The dove flew right into the dummy, traveling into his wooden body, attacking the green evil demon residing there. There was a moment where the two entities battled for control, and then the white consumed the evil green, and the white light was leaking out of Slappy's mouth and eyes, the dummy screaming the whole way, and then the light seeped out and swallowed the wooden dummy, and the wood body exploded in an awesome light show, and that was one of the last things Trina saw as she was tossed, still screaming, into the portal. The absolute last thing she saw was Evelyn, her hand reaching for Trina, even as she slipped out of reach.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

Trina woke up with a start, screaming, and then her screams came to an aburt halt as she looked around. She was in her room, at home, in her bed. The familiar posters, familiar light pink walls, her makeup sitting on her vanity mirror, everything as she remembered, everything perfect.

Daniel burst into her room, weilding a bat, as he demanded, "Trina, what is it? What's wrong?" Her brother looked around wildly, as though expecting to see an intruder, but became a little confused when there was nothing to be seen as a threat.

Trina waved him off, giving a little laugh of relief as she said, "It's nothing Daniel. I just had a nightmare that Slappy was back for revenge. It just seemed to real..."

Daniel looked at her strangely, but shrugged, turning to leave, his arm now limply holding the bat at his side as he walked away. Trina looked up as he was walking out, and the red, evil face on the back of Daniel's own head made her scream again.

Daniel whipped back around, only this time, it wasn't her brother's face she saw, but a twisted, grotesque face of a monster as the creature growled, "Oops! Messed that up, didn't I?"

"You idiot! She wasn't supposed to see me!" the other face snarled.

Trina looked around in horror as what she thought was her room was consumed by flames, the walls melting away to reveal the red-hot fires around where she was sitting, and then another monster rose up in front of her.

"Well, Trina O'Dell! I've heard about you! You're one of the ones who defeated my dear friend, Slappy! Well, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help him out again, like I did with that boy and girl thrown in here earlier? I guess I'll eat you, too!"

As the razor sharp teeth came towards her, all Trina could do was scream...

* * *

The End! How was that? I tried to end with a twist, but I'm not sure how that turned out! Was this a dream-within-a-dream, or real? I'd love to hear your thoughts on that! Feedback is loved! (hint hint review please!)


End file.
